sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Caspar
Third planet in the Caspian system, Caspar is the seat-of-government and centerpiece for the Caspian Democratic Union. It is a temperate planet, with an even mix of rugged, mountainous terrain and broad, rolling prairies amongst large oceans, seas, and rivers. It has its equal share of sun and rain, but it is known for its wind and thunderstorms. Much of this meteorlogical power has to do with Caspia's star, Solus, producing an exorbitant amount of solar wind and flares, thereby wreaking havoc on weather patterns. Nonetheless, it houses several large cities, ranging from the quaint and vintage to the sprawling and modern. History The Pioneers Not one sentient being on Caspar can claim to be wholly indigenous to the planet. The Sarian race has its origin on nearby Mergansar, where it developed, diversified, and expanded in relative stability and peace. Through the sciences, Sarians cultured a curiosity for the rest of their star system, and strove to explore it in earnest. They determined that Caspar would be the best immediate candidate to put a concerted effort into travelling to. They made several ventures to Mergansar's moon, Zuyalin, and their success encouraged them towards the next step. At some time around 1120 BBY, four feeble starcraft were loaded with the hardiest, most adventurous people Mergansar could muster, and departed for Caspar. Within days, crisis upon crisis descended upon the caravan, and they were not only unable to return to Mergansar, but were also unable to communicate with the home planet. Through great effort, the crews managed to limp the vessels to Caspar, losing one in the process. The exact whereabouts or outcome of the fourth vessel is, to this day, unknown, but has been the basis of several theories, rumors, and legends. The three remaining ships landed on Caspar, barely able to remain spaceworthy. Faced with a completely unexplored planet, no means of communication back to where they came from, and no prospect of repairing the ships in a prompt manner, the pioneers resigned themselves to founding a settlement and surviving. Sarimassala was first established, then Trinumvira soon followed. After a few decades, those four-hundred Sarians had multiplied, and through their exploring around the planet, planted a small village at Noques Rasala. They made every effort to keep to their Sarian traditions, and while they were indeed surviving and flourishing, they looked back towards Mergansar, if only to reconnect with their kin. After eighty years of life on Caspar, and a lengthy deliberation of ideas, they began construction on the Flude Cauldron as a means of signaling those observing back on their parent world. The Discovery In 989 BBY, the Republic survey ship Resplendent XI arrived in the Caspian system, on its way to examine the realms of space interspersed amongst the tumultuous regions of the Tion Hegemony, The Cronese Mandate, and Hutt Space. Completely unexpected, the signs of civilization on a planet in this region of space without any interstellar presence were a pleasant surprise to the crew, and they alighted upon the more affable-appearing Caspar. Their arrival caused shockwaves through the Sarian populace, who had initially thought that perhaps the visitors were their Mergansarian bretheren. Dismayed, but not disheartened, a few Sarians managed to hack out a simplistic means of communicating with the crew, and stronger ties soon developed. After three weeks, the level of understanding and comraderie was such that the Resplendent XI was taking a "delegation" of their new Sarian friends back to Mergansar to finally reconcile with their kin. This was an enormous success, and the day has been marked as the holiday Arruvasar Crovaneik (Day of the Lost's Return). Resplendent XI departed the system a few weeks later, but not after relaying a message to the Core Worlds about Caspia's location, and the prospect of further development. A mere month later, a second Republic starship arrived, this one carrying a much more capable, and equipped, science and technical crew to repair the Sarian starships and give them the ability to accomplish interplanetary travel on their own. Soon, at the encouragement of Sarians on Caspar, Republic homesteaders were coming from the Core Worlds to settle. The Republic Turns Empire During the next thousand years, Caspia lingered in relative obscurity, content with being a hard-to-get-to little enclave system. It had no representation in the Galactic Senate, as many felt it was unwarranted. Immigration came in a small, but steady, stream, and several light industrial ventures were established. Most immigrants settled on Caspar since the Sarians maintained a firm position against transfiguring Mergansar to suit offworld influence. Very little of any significance happened in Caspian life until 19 BBY. In light of the heightened tensions throughout the galaxy, much of Caspian society began to fold in upon itself, reverting to pre-Arrival ways. Inhabited systems surrounding Caspia, such as Rauther and Yariz saw much more activity in regards to the tumult between the Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems. The close of 19 BBY brought the institution of the Empire. The first signs of transition were visible in the manufacturing districts of Anchorron as a call went out for components to be used in rebuilding several of the wrecked planets from the war. The Inspiration Arrives Dergan Roj ---- Geography Regions & Features For civic purposes, Caspar is divided into three distinct regions; Trinuma, Strona, and Mrankayla. Trinuma encompasses all the populated lands of the Marincara continent and the Gulf of Cennes. Strona encompasses all the populated lands of the Stronciro continent. The islands and scattered lands of the north in the Avocet Naros are embodied by Mrankayla. * Marin Mountains * Vira Bluffs * Mantibarin Peninsula * Carasin Plateaus * Avocet Naros * Soyocet Naros * Cappula Naros * Skayla Archipelago * Cape of Soyolakal * Sepasan River * Wevbaun River Cities The two most well-known cities on Caspar are Plaxton and Trinumvira, situated on the western coast of the Marincara continent, straddling the Vira Bluffs. Trinumvira became the most viable of the original Sarian settlements, and was the base of proceedings when Republic involvement increased. Around 950 BBY, homesteaders founded Plaxton just north of Trinumvira, in the floodplain between the Vira Bluffs and the Marin Mountains, along the banks of the Sepasan River. It derives its name from the plain, or plac in Sarian, it is built on. The more low-brow, naive, or ignorant simpletons refer to it as "Plaxton City". It took some time to build the city up, and in 550 BBY, it was officially declared as the capital of Caspar. Caspar fostered a minor industrial boom around 280 BBY that greatly benefitted the city of Anchorron. It tripled in size, but when business went sour about thirty years later, the city's infrastructure fell into disrepair. The city still displays the fossils of prosperity amongst some degree of renovation. When business picked up again, most of it was focused in Plaxton or Dunwelton (known until 7 ABY as Yaerberron). Dunwelton, located in the southern hemisphere, became a hotbed of expansion and forward thinking, and indeed remained productive during the Imperial years. Orleanon and Noques Rasala endure on as "novelty" cities, the former as an equatorial resort town, and the latter as a cultural epicenter of spiritual intrigue and mysticism. Neither has an exorbitant population, but inhabitants are definitely of a different mold than their fellow citizens. The original Sarian settlement of Sarimassala exists as little more than a historic marker. Lastly, Groton hides itself in the northern Skayla Islands, engulfed in fogs and rough seas for most of the year. The citadel at the heart of the city was the one-time garrison of Imperial forces when they took a more aggressive role of "over-watch" in the Caspian system. The city is now home to the Groton Sciences Institute. Meteorology While in no means extreme compared to a galactic scale, the weather on Caspar varies greatly enough to disturb tourists and visitors. Caspar has six distinct seasons, with each one sharing the commonality of unpredictable storm spikes. Solus, the system's star, is an extremely active and chaotic stellar body, prone to frequent solar flares and production of high amounts of gamma radiation. It also produces an exceptional amount of solar wind. All of this wreaks havoc upon any sense of continuity or prognostication of the weather. This has also affected Caspar's technological progress, both adversely and beneficially. The big detriment is the lack of airspeeder travel within the planet's atmosphere. Winds and electrical storms can rise up at any time, and Sarians had never been the type to try and conquer or tame an element for their own benefit. They never developed repulsorlift technology (it was imported by offworlders), nor do they heavily endorse air travel. Instead, they "ground" their transportation, promoting travel by a means they call "aerotram" (a monorail system) and hydrofoils. Even the vaunted fighters of the Caspian military are not immune to the weather's effects, and during vicious storms, they avoid flight operations. Marked progress, though, has been made in the realm of shielding and electronics on the part of the Caspians. To counteract the effects of these storms, and Solus, engineers have developed several new strands of material that insulate vital, fragile electrical components, shielding them from EM interference. They've also managed to wash and focus their sensor signals to achieve much more reliable results in instances of EM interference as well, such that Caspian starships can peer into nebulae and EM clouds with slightly better confidence than just about any other starship in known space. There have been musings, every few years, about finally mastering the weather on Caspar by means of weather control and terraforming. These considerations are summarily dismissed by the general populace, though, as "crazy talk". The unpredictability of the weather, they say, is one of Caspar's greatest qualities. Seasons Adroniv :More descriptive terms coming. Orleniv :One of two wet seasons on Caspar, this part of the Sarian year is characterized by heavy rains that sweep over the face of the planet with much frequency. However, the temperature is often warm, and being caught out in a storm usually results in you getting quite drenched, but still in good spirits. The rivers, especially the Sepasan, swell and tumble wildly through the gorges in the bluffs, and the terrain becomes a muddy mire. Most hurricanes and other natural disaster storms occur during this timeperiod. Sistrenav :Caspar's "summer" is rather pleasant and temperate. While other planets usually heat up to astounding temperatures at their greatest exposure to their sun, Caspar, becuase of all its oceans and forests, remains at a fairly constant, bearable temperature. The sun usually shines brightly in the sky, and the days begin and end with dramatic sunrises and sunsets. Pastreliv :The dry season of Caspar, and the temperature and weather become unbearable. This is the briefest of the seasons, and usually only lasts two weeks, but during that time, the forests nearly dry up and become standing tinder, and the heat is sweltering. One of the most interesting phenomenons of the year happens during these days, where the sun, at setting, occupies nearly the entire sky and turns blood red. Also, without fail, Trettinar is at the Naglos Optima and glows like a second star. Casilcov :To the offworlder, this season can have unnerving effects, since the weather and environment change rapidly from the dry season to a very cold, dreary pall. Heavy clouds hang low in the atmosphere, and the wind coming off the mountain tops overpower the ocean breezes and can get bone-numbing at night. Combine this with a foggy, incessant drizzle of precipitation, and the entire planet takes on a paltry, somber air. Gamoniv :The temperature drops down to a point where snow does fall, and suddenly, overnight, the cities are socked in with mounds of fluffy, perfect snow. It rarely gets bitterly cold, save for a few days when the winds change direction off the mountains and sweep down into the valleys. It is recommended to not be out in these times, since exposure brings harm or even death quite quickly. However, for the vast majority of this season, the setting is picturesque, with the forests and bluffs capped in light snow, and a slow thaw towards the end to a resplendent spring season. ---- Demography Ethnicity Racial diversity between Sarians and Humans is nearly equal here. Most Sarians on Caspar are either descended from the original pioneers, or are transplanted here for employment or enlistment. There is no formal distinction made between Sarians of Caspar and those of Mergansar; each is equal to the other. Several other races can be seen around Caspar day-to-day life, among them Wookiees, Duros, Gotals, and a score of other humanoid types. A few species meet the ire of Caspians, among them Mon Calamari, for reasons that stem back to Dergan Roj's dealings with Admiral Ackbar of Dac. Trandoshans too are viewed skeptically because of their hostility towards Wookiees. Only wicked or savage beings like Anzati are prevented visitation to Caspar. Business & Industry Caspar is home to several medium-sized (in galactic terms) industrial companies that focus on specialty and quality craftsmanship over bulk quantity and market dominance. Rigid ordinances are put in place to safeguard against any industry corrupting or polluting the fine environment, but it can be said that the unpredictable weather on Caspar tends to dissuade large enterprises on its own. Companies include: * ProThrust * FineLine Spaceways * Caspian Design & Manufacturing Corporand * NovaCom * Consolidated Air & Surface Engineering ---- Category:CDU Planets Category:Coded planets